Sara Barton
by Jade0059
Summary: When Clint Barton was little, his younger sister was ripped from his arms by S.H.I.E.L.D. because they deemed it 'not safe' for her. They took her away and erased all the memories she had of him, and of S.H.I.E.L.D. Now they need extra help for their Avengers team. Will Sara, (Clint's Sister) be able to join and... survive?
1. Chapter 1

"Director Fury wants to see you," Natasha's voice rang over the noises of Clint's fists pounding a punching bag.

"Yeah? Why is that?" Clint was not in the mood.

"Clint. You know they've been tracking your sister." Clint stopped and looked up at her.

"Come on! They wouldn't really find her for me. It's _their _decision what happens to _my _sister!" he rolled his eyes, out of breath.

Natasha raised an eyebrow and left the room.

Clint sighed and picked up his shirt. Might as well see what they'd made up this time. As he walked into the small room, he realized not only Director Fury was there, but Agent Hill and Agent Coulson were there too. Then, behind him came Natasha.

"I don't have much time, so let's skip explaining how. But we've found your sister." Fury looked at Clint. "We're sending you and Coulson to retrieve her, if that's what you want."

Clint looked him right in the eye. "Yes. That's what I want."

Fury looked down, but his voice didn't quaver. "One more thing. As soon as she sees your face, she will experience a few year's worth of memories-"

"What the hell does that mean" Clint took a step forward, his voice growing louder.

"Clint." Natasha said in a low voice. Hill rested her hand on her gun.

"When we compromised her, she was in shock. All she did for two weeks was cry and scream about how she wanted you. We knew she wouldn't be safe already because of how much she looks like you, so we erased all the memories she had of you... of us."

At that moment, Clint lunged forward. Natasha tripped him up, and leapt on him, trying to restrain him. Coulson and Hill drew their guns, but let Natasha do the dirty work.

When he finally stopped fighting her, Natasha grabbed his neck and pushed his head down on the ground. "You done?" she yelled in his ear.

Grunting, he got up. Fury was still standing there, calm.

"You can cool down on the way. You and Coulson need to leave." Fury nodded to Natasha and walked out of the room, Hill close behind him.

"Good luck," Natasha smiled and touched his arm gently. "You don't need me to come to hold you down if you get pissed do you?"

Clint looked up and laughed quietly. "I'll see you soon." He pulled her in for a hug.

"Time to go" Coulson said quietly.

Clint smiled to Natasha one last time and then strode out into the hallway with Coulson. They walked past the lab where they could see Banner and Stark playing around with 3D projections. Thor was talking to a group of agents further down the hall. Once they reached the platform with all of their aircrafts, they nearly ran into Rodgers.

"I'm coming with you for back-up. Fury just said." he stood there awkwardly.

"Alright then. Let's get out of here." They got up into the small jet. Coulson walked to the front to get up in the pilot's seat, but they already had two agents prepared to fly the jet.

Time went by slowly. The pilots had to change course quite a few times, but soon they were hovering over a huge three story house.

"Fury said they made her think she was a girl named Megan Porter, born into a rich family. We need to make sure there's no one else home before she sees you. Rodgers and I will secure the perimeter. We'll tell you when we're certain no one else is here" Coulson looked down."Let's just hope she remembers."

Clint looked like he was going to throw up.

"Get ready." Rodgers nodded, and jumped out of the plane, Coulson right after him.

Taking a deep breath, Clint sat down to wait.


	2. Chapter 2

Megan Porter sat in her room, brushing her long curly black hair. She applied a coat of dark red lipstick and stepped into a white lace dress that came to just above her knees. Her phone rang.

"Hello?" She fluffed up her hair while she listened to her friend complain about her party dress being too small.

"Hu-Honey. Just put a safety pin on it for God's sake." and she hung up. Now was not the time. It was her boyfriend who was throwing the huge party, and half the town would be there. She had to look very presentable tonight.

"Hairspray..." she muttered to herself. As she walked down her long dark hallway, she heard a sound from downstairs. _'That's funny, I thought I was alone' _ "Hello?" she called out timidly. Then louder "Mom? Da-"

Just then a bigger hand closed around her mouth, and a muscular arm around her waist. She tried to scream, but the hand held her tight. She was dragged back into her room. That's when she calmed herself, and her training kicked in. Ever since she was six, she had had one-on-one training for hand to hand combat and other fighting situations. She had never known why, just figured it was some kind of weird hobby.

She jammed her elbow into her attacker's rib cage, and at the tiniest flinch she grabbed the hand that held her waste and twisted it back. She bit down as hard as she could on the hand that held her mouth, then slipped out of reach of the man.

Out of breath, she quickly turned and got a good look at her attacker. Her eyes traveled up his body, but as soon as her eyes reached his face, piercing pain drove into her skull.

Screaming in pain she fell down to the floor. Tears fell down her face as she gripped her head. She felt hands on her, trying to sooth her, but she fought them. It was like she was blind. Visions came before her. She saw a boy's face who she called Clint, holding her. He was her brother. She saw him teaching her fighting skills, playing silly games that she wanted to play. He loved her, she loved him. Then, the visions darkened. She saw herself sitting in a corner alone while Clint argued with a black man in an eye patch. He looked at her, and shook his head no. Men that looked like people from a S.W.A.T. team surrounded her brother. She stood up to protest, running towards him, but men also grabbed her and carried her off. She could still hear her brother screaming for her. She remembered weeks in a small room, herself crying and screaming for her brother constantly. Then... she was in an all black room. They were erasing her memories of Clint.

Her sight returned.

Screaming her last scream, she tried to catch her breath, but she was shaking so violently, it was nearly impossible. She realized there were still hands touching her. Looking up, she saw a face, and she knew him instantly. Those piercing blue eyes were just like hers. He looked upon her with pity, with joy, with protection, and even love.

"Sara it's me" he whispered gently, stroking her head.

"Clint" she cried.


	3. Chapter 3

Clint held his sister tightly. He was so happy. He had spent his entire life wondering what had happened to her, always fearing the worst. Now here she was, where he could protect her.

"We need to get you back," he said quietly.

"Back where?"

"Where my team is at. Where I can keep you saf-"

"And where they want me at." Sara looked down.

"Yes. That too."

"Clint. I really... I don't want to be the next big thing at your base. I don't want to be just another person that they feel they have to try to protect either. Don't be so worried about me, because I can tell you are! You know very well that someone could grab me and say 'do this or else I'll do so-and-so to her.' You have to promise me that you won't put me in front of your duties... I can take care of myself I promise" She looked at Clint pleadingly.

"Alright, Alright" he laughed.

"Clint" Steve appeared in the doorway. "We've got to go"

Clint stood up, offering Sara his hand. Rodgers did a double take. "You two look a lot alike!"

Sara laughed and Clint smiled, putting his arm around her shoulders.

When they got outside, the jet was on the ground, but they could just barely hear it running. Coulson was waiting, leaning against the aircraft. Clint looked down at Sara. She looked nervous. Coulson seemed to notice too.

"Sara, I'm Agent Phil Coulson. Hey," he reached out and put a hand on her shoulder. "You're going to be just fine." Sara smiled at him.

After the ride back when they landed on S.H.I.E.L.D.'s flying base, Clint tuned in to his earpiece. "Sir. I have my sister. We've landed."

Fury instantly responded. "We need to introduce her to the team. Bring her to th-"

"Sir. I'm going to have to override you on this. She's had a pretty traumatizing last hour. She needs rest." He glanced down at Sara who looked like she was sleeping on his arm.

Silence. "Tomorrow then. Her room is back in your team's hall, beside yours."

"Thank you sir."

After getting off the jet, Coulson handed Sara a black hoodie. "Put this on, keep your head down." he said gently, "I'll see you later." he nodded to Clint and Rodgers, then walked away.

"We don't want too much attention to be drawn to you. Nobody needs to see you quite yet," Steve explained. Sara pulled on the hoodie, pulled the hood up, and looked at Clint.

"Let's go" Clint grabbed her and led her through the busy hallways. They walked as fast as they could through the traffic. As they walked pass the lab, Clint noticed Stark and Banner staring. They met them outside in the hallway.

"What do we have here?" Tony exclaimed.

"Not now." Clint growled. He tried to push around them, but Tony stepped between him and Sara. Steve pulled her back and stepped in front.

"You can meet her tomorrow." Steve said in a very threatening voice.

"Her? Who is that?" Bruce tried to peek over Steve.

"Come on Steve lighten up" Tony smirked. Steve pushed Tony back, hard. Clint grabbed his shoulder, and flung him away. Tony ran up, trying to punch Clint, but he blocked it.

"Clint" Sara said softly. Clint paid no attention to her. He continued to glare at Tony and Bruce.

"Clint!" She yelled loudly. Throwing her hood off she grabbed his arm. "Stop!" she stared at him angrily.

"Stay out of this" he muttered still not paying any attention to her. Sara went behind him, kicked his leg which made his knees buckle, and shoved him on his face.

"Dammit Clint would stop being so frickin stubborn!"

Clint looked up at her. "You'll pay for that later."

"Yeah." she snorted. "Right." She stepped back as Steve helped him up.

"Who do we have here?" Tony walked towards her.

Sara looked at him. "I'm Sara Barton. Clint's sister."

Tony freaked. "What? Bow boy has a sister?" Bruce just stared.

Sara yawned and they all continued to stare at each other.

"I'll show you to your room" Tony smirked.

"N-" Clint started.

"That would be great." Sara shot Clint a cold look. Tony reached out and guided her down the hall. As they passed a room, Sara caught a glimpse of a man in a huge round glass container.

"Oh my God" she breathed. She ran over to the door looking through the window.

"You don't want to go in there. That's Loki, Thor's brother. He... has issues." Tony laughed.

Not listening, Sara opened the door and strode inside ignoring the comment "Hell you're just like your brother" coming from Tony. Loki's gaze snapped up and landed on her.

"Greetings" he said. Tony took a few steps in front of Sara.

Sara continued to glair at Loki. "You were that freak that ruined that formal party. Do you even know how long that took me to organize?!" Tony stifled a laugh.

"My bad... If I had seen you there, surely I would have brought you home with me" he whispered. Sara stiffened. "You truly are a unique beauty"

"Alright that's it we're leaving" Tony turned Sara and lead her to the door.

"Nice talking to you Ms. Barton"

Sara stopped and turned. Even Tony looked shocked. "How did yo-"

"We're leaving." Tony shoved her out the door and gave one last threatening look to Loki, who was of course smirking back with victory.


	4. Chapter 4

Sara woke up in a small room. She rubbed her head. _'where am I?' _She got out of bed and walked to the window. She was looking down on clouds. Right. She was in S.H.I.E.L.D.'s big plane thing.

After slipping into jeans and a flowy white top (and of course doing her makeup) she grabbed her lace-up boots and walked outside her bedroom. It was completely quiet. After she was out of the small hallway, she ended up in a busy control room. "Whoa" she whispered to herself. She walked towards the solid wall of windows and looked out. This truly was amazing.

"Ms. Barton" a deep voice called. She turned around to be faced with the same man from her memories, the one with the eye patch. She took a step back. She was terrified of him, being that he was the one that scarred her, and that took away half of her life.

He took a step forward. "I'm not going to hurt you, we were just trying to help" Coulson noticed them and walked over.

"Sara you're fine, trust me he just wants to help" he said softly.

"Why did you do this to me?" She yelled at Fury. The whole control room went completely silent. "You can't just run in and take control of my life like that! I didn't even know I had a brother for like 17 years! I didn't even know my real name!" she was nearly to tears.

Fury was at a loss of words. "So you wouldn't get hurt! We did it to protect you!"

"Or was it so you could get Clint to focus on his job because he was such a huge asset?!"

Fury was once again silent. Then he said softly, "We want you to be part of the team, Ms. Barton. We need extra help. And we've seen you fight."

"Fine." was all she said. And she walked away. Then ran. She could feel the hot tears streaming down her face. She didn't know where she ran, but eventually she slammed into somebody. She looked up, and it was Steve.

"S-sorry" she managed. As she went around him, she felt him grab her wrist. He pulled her back.

"Are you okay?" he asked softly, brushing her hair out of her face.

She nodded. "It's just so..." she couldn't finish as she tried to choke down her sobs.

"Overwhelming, Sudden." He finished.

Suddenly, the plane jolted sideways, causing both of them to lose their footing. Steve broke her fall.

"What the hell was that?!" Sara yelled.

"I don't know!" he yelled back. He helped her up.

Sara's earpiece that she had been given beeped. Steve touched his ear and looked down like he was listening too. "Stark, Banner, Thor , Rodgers, Romanoff, Barton, and... Ms. Barton suit up. We've got company."

Instantly, they ran back to where their equipment was. After getting into her tight black suit, Sara grabbed two guns and a knife and put them on her belt.

Her earpiece beeped again. "Stark, Rodgers, and Ms. Barton, they've damaged our front propeller, go fix it."

"Got it" Tony said.

"Come on" Steve ran out, motioning Sara to follow. As soon as Steve and her got outside to where the propeller was located, gunshots were fired.

"Get down!" she heard Rodgers yell. After she dropped to the ground, someone jumped on top of her, grabbing her hair. She flung her head up, hitting her attacker in the nose. She flipped over, and punched him in the face.

Steve was fighting two men. She knew better than to intervene.

"Barton!" she heard Tony yell. He was in is suit. "I need you to work the controls while I get in there and give it a jumpstart!"

Sara nodded. "Fly me up" he flew her up and set her down lightly.

He looked at her. "Go! Hurry!" she pushed him. The plane was very noticeably leaning to one side now.

Tony relayed many commands to Sara. "Alright that's good, pull the lever"

Just then, a big man toppled her over. He was _very _heavy. He looked at her and smirked. "Did I actually surprise Sara Barton?" Sara noticed his cloudy blue eyes. "My master wants you" he said in a deeper voice. Sara struggled to get out from under him. She slowly reached her hand down to her belt, so he wouldn't notice. Finally, she felt the cold metal of her knife. In one swift movement, she pulled her knife out and went right for his face. Right before the blade came in contact with his face, he grabbed her arm. The knife was merely inches from his face. "Nice try."

"Who the hell is your master?" she gasped. His weight was hurting her.

"Loki" Sara breathed in sharply. _'No'_ Once Loki got a hold of her, there was no escape. She was no match for the god. The man stood up and grabbed her roughly around the waist. She elbowed him in the face, then in kicked him in the groin. "AH" he yelled, flinching. Sara jumped out of his grasp and took off running, first hitting the lever for Tony. "Damn it!" she screamed. She had run right into a dead end, the dead end being a ledge that if she took one more step, she would plummet to the ground.

"Tony! Steve!" she yelled.

"Sara! Where are you?" she heard Rodgers call. The man came up running behind her. He grabbed her shoulder and shoved her, way too close to the edge. "Help!" she shrieked, unsure of how to get away.

"Shut. UP." the man spat in her face. The propeller was clearly working now, they were standing straight up. _'Where did Tony go?!' _They were too close to the edge for Sara's liking now. She glanced towards the drop off, and the man noticed.

"Ah... so that's what you're afraid of..." he walked right to the edge, dragging her with him. The cold wind made Sara's eyes water.

The man grabbed her by the throat and held her right on the edge, slowly leaning her out. She let out a loud squeak and he laughed.

She tried to get his hands off her, but he was just too strong. Then she heard it, her rescue. It was a click of a gun. "Let her go, or I shoot." Steve said. He was right behind him.

The man turned slightly. "Gladly" he smirked, and he pushed Sara as hard as he could off of the plane.


	5. Chapter 5

"No, no, NO!" Sara screamed as she fell through the clouds. She hated heights. She squeezed her eyes shut as she fell, fearing the moment she would slam into the ground. The sound of Steve's yells for her still echoed through her mind. She could still see his face when the guy pushed her off the ledge as he lunged towards her to try to prevent her from falling.

"Sara" she opened her eyes and screamed. It was Thor looking at her. "Hold on to me" she obediently wrapped her arms around his neck, and he held her tightly with one arm. They slowed down, but they were still going down.

"Would you fancy something to eat?" he asked.

Sara almost burst out laughing. "Sure, but are you sure you want to go out in public like that?"

"Of course! I think it's weird you humans don't dress like _this_!" he remarked.

After a few minutes, they landed behind a tall building. As soon as they touched the ground, Sara fell on her hands and knees, grasping her stomach. Thor bent down and put a hand on her back. _"Ughh.." _she moaned, rubbing her face. She laid down on her side, the cool pavement felt great.

"Maybe food is not so good for you now, Ms. Sara, you need a doctor." Thor said gently.

"It's just some nausea, I'm fine, really." she groaned.

"Well..." he pointed towards her face.

"Wha-" Sara reached up and touched her cheek. _Blood._ She felt a long gash from her eye down to her chin. She looked at her hand which was covered in blood too. "Clint is going to _freak_!" She yelled.

"We'll get Bruce to attend to your wound as soon as we get back." Thor said. "Are you ready to go?"

"Yeah." he lifted her up. It took them only minutes to get back up to their base. "Where would Clint be.." she said quietly to herself. She was going to try to avoid him. She felt fresh blood on her face. She had been holding it with her hands, but now they were covered in blood too. The cut was _very _deep.

Thor landed and as soon as they touched the floor, Sara got a very nauseating feeling again and dropped. She heard footsteps running towards her.

"She's here, she's alive" she heard Stark say into his earpiece. She slowly stood up.

"This is all my fault" Steve said.

"No. The only person who was at fault was me. I let him see my weakness, and he took advantage of it." She sighed.

"N-" Rodgers started.

"Enough guys!" She needs to stop bleeding!" Tony walked up to her and looked at her face, examining the cut. "That looks pretty bad"

Natasha and Clint ran up. "Oh my god" Clint held her tightly. Natasha put a hand on her arm.

"Are you alright?" Clint said in her ear.

"Clint I'm _fine_" she pulled away, looking down. She didn't like all the attention she was getting. So what? She fell! She was alive and that's all that mattered. "I'm going to see Bruce" she mumbled.

As she walked slowly through the hallways, she received many curious stares from the other agents.

"Sara?" She heard a voice call. _Oh no._ She grabbed her stomach and ran to the bathroom. She threw up for about 10 minutes before finally just sitting on the ground, sobbing. She didn't like this. She didn't like how they were all so worried about her constantly, almost like she was just another problem they had to keep tucked under their arms. Like she was just a child that couldn't take care of herself.

"I have to leave" she whispered to herself through tears. And she knew it was true.


	6. Chapter 6

Sara ran out of the bathroom at full speed, headed for the place where S.H.I.E.L.D. kept their aircrafts. There was NO way any of them would get her off this plane, so she'd have to sneak off.

As she hid behind a stack of crates, waiting for an opening, she got hit by a wave of guilt. Her brother had spent years wondering what had happened to her, trying to find her. Now that he finally had, she was just running away.

_There. _Pushing all personal feelings aside, she got ready to run. The men that were clearly getting on the same plane were looking out the window, talking about something. Sara bolted into the jet, desperately looking for a place to hide.

"You can come sit with me if you want to." _Coulson._ Sara walked over to him. "Are you leaving?" he asked.

"Yeah."

Coulson looked down at the ground. "Does your brother know?"

"No" Sara felt like she was going to bust out crying.

"Are you sure you're going to go through with this?" He seemed to want her to rethink this.

"Yes, I just..." she couldn't finish.

"Let's fix your face up." _Damn it! _She had totally forgotten about the huge gash on her face. Coulson pulled a first aid kit from the wall and wiped the blood from her face. He put one long bandage over it.

"Thank you" she said quietly.

They were silent as the men piled onto the jet. _Wait. _Something didn't feel quite right. Sara had seen the men as they were talking by the window. She didn't recognize any of these faces. She reached over and touched Coulson's arm.

As soon as the jet doors closed and they were in the air, all the men stood up and yelled "Freeze!" pointing their guns at both of them. They had cloudy blue eyes. _Loki._

Sara was still in her uniform. She slowly reached down to her belt. As soon as she felt her gun, she yanked it out and shot. _one down, two down, three-_ "AH!" Sara gasped, hugging her side She had been shot.

They could feel the plane descending. "What do you want with us!" Coulson yelled.

"Gives Master Loki leverage!" one of the guys yelled. Sara snorted.

The plane touched the ground. The men lunged for Sara, and dragged her out. "Where the hell are we?" She gasped. The pain was growing steadily worse.

"Somewhere that is very difficult to find." They seemed to be in an underground subway. Sara glanced behind her. Coulson was being dragged in too.

After many turns down long hallways, they threw them into a jail cell. Sara could barely see as they locked the door behind them, and left them on the cold hard floor.

"Where is she?" Clint yelled. They had been searching the whole plane for signs of Sara. After she had stormed off, they had checked with Banner to see if she was ok. He said she never even came by. They peeked into her room, she wasn't there. They had looked _everywhere._

"Coulson seems to be missing too" Agent Hill yelled as she ran towards him.

Bruce came walking up. "Where have you been? We needed help!" Clint yelled at him.

"I was sedated." he growled.

"What?" Hill asked.

"I know what happened to Sara and Coulson."

"Well... please share" Clint pressed.

"I saw Sara and Coulson get on a plane. The original crew was ambushed and the other guys got on the plane with them. Then I was knocked out." He sounded very pissed about that. "Probably Loki's guys. They most likely have them captive somewhere."

"Great! Loki's gone!" Thor yelled from a distance.

"Track the plane before they blow it up" Natasha yelled as she ran up to them. Tony, who was right behind her, ran to the main controls, nearly shoving Director Fury out of the way. Steve followed.

"They're near an underground prison in New York, that's got to be where they're holding them!" Tony yelled over his shoulder.

"Let's Go" Steve yelled. The Avengers all piled onto a small jet and headed towards New York. They sat there in silence. Clint figured they were all thinking the same thing as he was. That it was still possible to get them out, alive.


	7. Chapter 7

Sara woke up on the cold hard rock of the prison floor. They had been trapped for two days now. It had been worse than she thought it would be. The first day, Loki and his guard had brutally torture both of them, trying to get information out of them. That hadn't worked. Once they were thrown back into the cell, lots of yelling went on. Everyone left. Now the only noise was from a small radio in the corner, which they had been listening to. Something big had gone on, something everyone was calling "The Battle of New York" yes, Loki had definitely had something to do with that.

Loki and his guards had never come back after the battle, which was probably a good thing, but not for them. Their only source of food and water was now gone, and thanks to all the chaos, who knew when they would be rescued!

********  
Clint got off of a helicopter, the rest of the team following. They were at the location his sister and Coulson were though to be held captive at. He and the team had been about to go rescue them two days ago before all hell broke loose. He didn't need Fury to tell him: he had to stay and fight. Now that everything was secured though, it was time to find them.

"Tony and Nat, you guys are coming with me, the rest of you, secure the perimeter and keep guard!" Clint yelled.

"Me? Why?" Tony was surprised. He's figured Clint and Natasha would have wanted to go in alone.

"We might need your suit's strength" Clint didn't even look at him. Very cautiously, they entered the underground prison. They were very quiet, trying to hear the littlest noise that would clue them to where Sara and Coulson were. Then, Clint couldn't stand it anymore. "Sara! Coulson!" He yelled. Natasha and Tony looked startled.

"Here!" Coulson yelled somewhere in the distance. They took off running, trying to find their way though the darkness. Soon they came to a dead end. Tony shined a light onto the jail cell, and sure enough, there they were. Coulson was leaning against the wall, blood oozing from his mouth. Sara's head was in his lap, with a huge gash on her skull, the rest of her body shaking from the cold.

"We're lucky that you came, I don't think she'd survive another night, Loki gave her the worst of it. There was nothing I could do..." Coulson looked like he was going to cry.

Tony broke open the door and lifted Sara up. She gasped in pain. He carefully set her back down, looking her over. "She's been shot too" Tony looked up at Clint.

"Damn it help her!" Clint yelled. Natasha went to Coulson and helped him up.

"I'm taking her back to my place, at the Stark Tower... I can help her better there" he lifted her up again, wincing as she groaned in pain. Clint looked very hesitant.

"Go Tony!" Natasha quickly said. Tony nodded and ran outside.

As he ran out, the others noticed him and quickly ran over. "Visiting hours later, she's not going to last much longer" Tony yelled at them, blasting off. He clutched her cold body close to his suit.

"Jarvis, check her pulse!" He yelled desperately. Jarvis was silent. He pushed his speed to the limit, trying to get to the tower.

"Sir, I don't think there's much you can do."

"Jarvis! Damn it no!" Tony could see his tower getting closer and closer. He landed quickly on his pad and ran inside, his suit falling off. Pepper ran up. "Who is that?" But Tony kept on running. After he was downstairs, he laid her down on the floor. He grabbed her skinny cold wrist and felt her pulse. It was slow... And getting slower. What could he do?

He looked at her blood covered shirt, and quickly ripped it off. He examined her gun shot wound in her side, and noticed fresh blood. Once he got the bullet out, he wrapped nearly her whole side in a bandage. He tended to her face, and then put a blanket on her. He sat down to wait. He'd done all he could do.

Impatient, he lifted her limp wrist off the floor again, feeling her pulse. His eyebrows furrowed. He moved his thumb around a few places, to make sure he had the right place. And then he knew. He felt nothing.

"Damn it." He breathed. "DAMN IT" he yelled, tears streaming down his face. He threw a screwdriver across the room as hard as he could.

He looked down at Sara again, wondering what he'd tell Clint. Her eyes were open, looking at him. He almost screamed. He grabbed her wrist again and he could feel a pulse. She looked at the wrist he was holding.

"Did I die" she asked, her voice scratchy.

"I-" he couldn't even talk. He just helped her sit up and pulled her close to him and hugged her tightly. "Don't ever scare me like that again" he whispered.


	8. Chapter 8

It was 11 AM, Saturday morning, the next day. Sara felt pain throughout her whole body, but at least she was safe, in a comfortable bed. She sighed and rolled over. Staring back at her was Loki. Before she could even scream, he slapped his hand over her mouth and threw her at the wall. He pulled out his scepter and lunged at her, piercing her right through the heart.

Sara screamed and jumped out of her bed, sweating. She could barely breath as hot tears fell down her face. She crumpled to the ground in pain from her side, she shouldn't have jumped up. She glanced up at her clock: 5 am Saturday morning. She was in the Stark Tower. Footsteps heading towards her door made her stiffen. Her heart sped up as the door slowly opened. It was just Tony. A startled look passed over his face as he saw her on the floor crying.

"Hey oh god are you ok?" He walked over to her and helped her back into her bed.

"You- You were awake?" She gasped. She quickly wiped the sweat from her face.

"Yeah, early morning" he looked down. "You had a bad dream?"

"Yeah.." She sighed.

"If you want to talk about it-"

"No I'd rather not" fresh tears spilled out onto her face.

"Ok.. Just... Get a shower and I'll make breakfast."

"Ok" she climbed out of bed and fell to her knees in pain again, grasping her side. Tony pulled her up.

"Are you sure that you can get out of bed?" He asked softly.

"Yeah" she slowly walked to her bathroom. She shut the door and walked up to the tall mirror. After stripping down, she peeled the bandage off. She winced in disgust. There were no words to describe how disgusting that looked to her.

She took a very long shower, soaking in all that had happened over the past two weeks. When she got out, she discovered a complication: she had to reapply a bandage. The wound was in such an awkward place that it would be nearly impossible for her. Sighing again, she pulled on some sweatpants and a bra and walked back into her room.

Sara nearly screamed. On her bed was Natasha Romanoff.

"I didn't get a chance to talk to you" she said softly. "Are you ok?"

"Um yeah I guess" she said.

"Your brother is very worried about you.. I figured I'd come see how you're doing"

"Clint... Is he ok?"

"Yes he's fine." Natasha looked down at Sara's side. "Here let me help" Sara sat down on the bed and Natasha went to find the first aid supplies they needed.

When Natasha began to put gel on Sara's side, they began to talk again. "Tony said you had a nightmare?"

"Yeah."

"You don't want to talk about it do you" Natasha started to apply the bandage.

"Actually..." Sara felt like she needed to talk about it. Maybe it'd help. "It was about Loki! He killed me" she blurted out. "It was so real, and I could feel everything... It happened right here!" Natasha finished and threw the trash away.

"He's in your head... He's trying to get to you."

"Why?!"

"Because if he gets to you, he gets to Clint. If he gets to Clint, the avengers are done for."


	9. Chapter 9

The next month Sara spent at the Stark Tower. She had recovered nicely, and now was able to walk again. Today was an amazing day. She was on a high up deck of the tower, watching the city below her as she stretched. She pulled her leg up to her head (she had always been very flexible) as a nice cool breeze hit her face. Releasing her leg, she went into a backbend, closing her eyes and enjoying the peace.

"Sara?" Sara jumped at the voice, falling flat down on her back and quickly sitting up. Steve Rodgers was looking down at her.

"Steve?" Sara was surprised. She jumped up and wrapped her arms around his neck tightly and he hugged her back.

"Hey" he laughed. "You're doing better obviously." They pulled back from the hug.

"Yeah I'm doing great! Why are you here?" Sara hadn't been in touch with S.H.I.E.L.D. since Natasha had been here three weeks ago.

"Loki is..." Sara stiffened. Steve seemed reluctant to speak.

"The hell did you just say?" Tony walked in.

"Thor has Loki at one of S.H.I.E.L.D.'s bases."

"Why?" Sara asked.

"He wants to... apologize." Steve sighed.

Tony snorted. "Right."

"I think I'll pass." Sara took a sip out of her water bottle.

"Guys. Fury wants all of us to be there." The two of them glared back at him.

XXX

Two hours later, the whole team stood around Thor and Loki, as Loki spoke a long totally untrue speech about how he regretted everything, and how lives should have been spared, etc. Fury went back at him for quite some time until finally, it was over. Sara quickly left the room, she wanted nothing to do with him.

"Hey" Clint called to her as he followed her down the hallway.

Sara turned. "Hey" She walked up to him and hugged him tightly.

"It's so good to see you" he sighed, playing with her hair.

"I've missed you so much" she smiled. It felt so good to be in the arms of her brother again. All of a sudden, shouting erupted further down the hall. "What's going on?" They looked around. Tony came running down the hall.

"Rebels!" He yelled. "Rebels are trying to break Loki out! There's got to be two hundred of them! They don't know what they're doing though! They're under his power from before!" Sara and Clint exchanged a glance, realizing that they wouldn't have time to fix all of them. They would most likely just kill them. They followed Tony down hall to suit up.

XXX

When they emerged from the back room, the whole place was a disaster. Guns were going off, and you couldn't even hear over the shouting. Bodies of rebels and of S.H.I.E.L.D. were everywhere already.

"Where do we start?" Clint growled.

"We'll split up." Tony said looking around.

"I'll go this way." Sara turned and walked to the left, down a hallway. It was quiet, but she could sense there were people down there. She heard someone pull a knife out. Then a guy jumped out at her, lunging at her with the knife. She easily blocked him, punched him, and took the knife, stabbing him in the side. She watched him fall. Most of these rebels would be easy to kill, because they had little to no experience.

Just then, she was surrounded by five men. They looked... rough.

"Hey darlin" one of the guys said, taking a step towards her. On instinct, she took a step back, but a man from behind her wrapped his arm around her neck, putting her in a choke hold. She clawed at his arm, trying to get air.

_Relax_. She through her elbow back, hitting him in the ribs. He flinched, enabling her to twist out of the choke hold. She kicked him back and dove under the guy in front of her, pulling him down. The other three just stood there, not quite knowing what to do. Then, one of them took a step forward.

"Hello Sara" She looked at him in surprise. She didn't recognize this man at all.

"Who are you"

"You seemed to be having a good moment with your brother back there, terribly sorry we had to interrupt it" The man faded and suddenly, it wasn't a creepy man standing before her. It was Loki.

"How did you-"

"Don't underestimate me Sara" he smiled at her horrified expression. He took a step forward.

"Stay back" She was trembling now, but she was trying as hard as she could to hide it.

"You want people to think you're strong, yet you can't control your own fear." he walked up to her, inches from her face. She had to get away from him, and find Thor. She'd be safe then.

"I don't have time for this." It took all of her strength to keep her voice from shaking. She turned and walked down the hall, then ran as fast as she could.


	10. Chapter 10

"Are you sure you want to run?" Loki ran beside her.

"Do you ever know when to leave people alone?" Sara growled.

"I wasn't finished." he stooped and grabbed her wrist, slamming her up against the wall. She struggled to get his weight off of her, but he was too heavy. "Tell your brother I said hello" he smirked. In one fast movement, he pulled the dagger off of her belt and stabbed her in the side. There was a bright flash, and Loki was suddenly gone. Tony had shot him off her.

"You alright?" he yelled over the fighting.

"Yeah." She gasped, holding her side. He returned to the fight. Sara observed the fighting around her. Her wound could wait. She headed into the chaos.

XXX

"Loki is sentenced to a lifetime in the dungeons of Asgard." Four hours later, they had killed and driven out all the rebels, victorious. Thor had Loki chained next to him once more.

"Good, he deserves it" Clint mumbled next to her. Sara tried to hold her side. Since her suit was black, the blood was not showing up, but she could feel it. She had lost so much, and was started to feel light headed.

"Clint" she gasped, grabbing his arm. The world spun.

"Are you ok?" She focused on his face.

"Yeah..I'm just gonna..." She made for the door, heading to her room. A few steps later, she almost fell, but someone caught her.

"Please don't tell me you're drunk" Sara looked up, it was Natasha. She laughed a little. Natasha grabbed Sara's arm and put it around her neck, holding her upright more.

"Loki stabbed me in the beginning of the fight... I lost a lot of blood... but there was just no time.."

"I understand, that was brave. I would have done the same thing." They had made it to the hallway, but Natasha pulled her the other way. "I'm taking you to Bruce."

XXX

Soon, she sat in a room with Natasha and Bruce with just her pants and a bra on. He was cleaning up her side. She winced at the sting of achohol.

"You alright?"

"Yep. Just hurry please" She gritted her teeth.

"All done." he had placed a pad over her side.

"Thank you." She smiled. He handed her her shirt which she slipped on quickly.

"Ms. Barton" Fury walked in. Thank God she had put a shirt on.

"Uh... Yes.."

"Can I talk to you for a moment please" Sara nodded and they walked out together. They began slowly walking down the chaotic hallway.

"First, I wanted to say thank you. For helping us today. You fought very bravely." Sara raised her eyebrows, surprised. "I also wanted to give you an offer, a spot in this agency."

"Are you serious?" Sara gasped.

"Your brother can help you train, not that you need to. But he'll teach you the protocols..."

"Yes!" Sara laughed. "Thank you!" She nearly ran back to the Avengers hallway. She entered the room to see her brother and everyone else sitting around and watching a movie. She smiled. This was perfect.

This was exactly where she wanted to be.

The End :)

Thanks for reading, and please comment your thoughts, anytime. I like seeing them lol :D


End file.
